Sueños Rotos
by Ana Sakura
Summary: Desiluciòn amorosa, suicidio etc, es lo que se mezcla aqui, ella no soporta verlo con la otra y entonces toma la salida facil. ONE SHOT : Anzu, Seto, Ishizu leanlo y dejen reviews


**Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si lo fuera Ishizu sería pareja de Seto, (O fuera mi marido jejeje O//O) y la serie nunca hubiera acabado… jeje, no lo utilizó con lucro, sino como medio de expresión de todo lo que traigo en mi cabecita y aparte por que en días de paros no hay nada que hacer (Sip, mi preparatoria esta en huelga jeje)_**

_**Aquí les dejó el fic: DISFRUTENLO!!!!!**_

**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Esta tarde los vi...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco...

Ciertamente nunca lo pensé, pero era cierto, mis ojos lo estaban viendo...

Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho no lo creería, pero yo estaba de testigo, y eso dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma...

Ver como la pegaba a su cuerpo, como acariciaba su rostro, con esas manos que fueron mías en secreto...

Con esos labios que rozaban los suyos ligeramente, para después hacer presión y tornar ese beso aún más profundo...

Y las frases que le dijo a ella fueron determinantes... escucharlas fue el acabose...

Mis lágrimas salieron rápidamente de mis ojos, y empaparon toda mi cara...

El que era lo más divino, lo mejor que me había pasado en mi estupida vida, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido... NADA TENIA SENTIDO...

No podía sentirme más miserable... No podía sentirme más estupida... pero así era.

El tiempo y el amor volvían a jugar conmigo de nuevo...

Si sólo ella no hubiera regresado, si sólo tú me amaras en verdad, seguiríamos muy felices,...

Bueno por lo menos yo si...

Todo sería maravilloso si esa... esa...

No, ella no tiene la culpa... ella está enamorada, al igual que yo... del mismo hombre... vaya coincidencia...

Maldita suerte, el tampoco tiene la culpa, el también está enamorado...

Le esta sonriendo a ella, y le besa todo el rostro diciéndole repetidas veces cuanto la ama, la abraza, la besa de nuevo...

Ese es amor...

Nunca había visto una escena más hermosa...

Atardecer, bajo un árbol, declarando su amor mutuo, abrazados... besándose...

Si, era verdad, era la escena más hermosa que había visto en toda mi mísera vida... pero ciertamente la más dolorosa...

Me dolía ver esas caricias, esas caricias que mi piel todavía sentía, ese roce de labios sobre mi cuerpo, esos susurros en mí oído cada anochecer...

Diciendo que me quería, más nunca que me amaba...

Eres una estupida Anzu... dejarte ilusionar por él...

El amor es ciego... Ya lo creo...

Una imagen más es la que me hace volver a la realidad, el está...

No puede ser...

El... ¿Llora?... Si está llorando... llora mientras dice que la ama... ella... ella también llora, vaya, en serio es la escena más conmovedora que he visto...

Bien, la que era antes la señorita sonrisas, es ahora la señorita lágrimas...

Por Dios mi vida no puede ser más deprimente...

Mi madre una alcohólica, mi padre ahora esta en París disfrutando con su nueva "amiguita", y mis amigos se han alejado de mí, y ahora El, con quien según yo mi vida estaba bien, donde sólo en sus brazos me olvidaba de cuan injusto era el mundo...

Bien creo que este es un adiós...

No quiero que nadie lloré por mí...

Creo que sólo he sido un fastidio para el mundo, una niña más sin un futuro brillante, sin un pasatiempo fascinante…

Un estorbo más en la vida de todos…

Se que existe un lugar mejor, y sólo hay una salida…

A lo lejos veo el puente… con el caudal de agua que corre, la corriente es muy fuerte…

Me acercó a él, con la determinación de alguien que quiere acabar no sólo con sus problemas y sus sufrimientos, sino también con su vida entera…

Mis manos ayudan a escalar hacía el borde de ese puente…

Si la caída no me mata, lo hará el agua misma, ya sea matándome de hipotermia o quedar atorada por ahí, muriendo ahogada…

Bueno este es el final…

Mientras caigo pienso:

-Ishizu… has feliz a Seto…

Bueno este proyecto ya lo tenía más o menos en mente… sólo necesitaba algo: EL ESTADO DE ANIMO O EL HUMOR COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR. Le puse este titulo debido a que estaba escuchando el disco de uno de mis grupos favoritos: la canción se llama: **_La frase tonta de la semana, _**ya se que no tiene nada que ver, pero después vi el titulo de la última canción que se llama: **_Sueños Rotos,_**

Bueno el grupo es **_La Quinta Estación._**

Si ya lo sé es un poco diferente a lo que yo escribo pero este día estaba algo deprimida, por que… ni yo lo sé, sólo desperté deprimida… Y así me la pasé todo el día…

Bueno por si no les quedó claro, Este fue un punto de vista de decepción y suicidio por parte de Anzu Masaki (Tea), al ver a su amor Seto con Ishizu… jeje, sip yo sigo traumada con esta pareja… jeje que quieren? A MI ME ENCANTA SETOxISHIZU JEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (¬.¬) ejem… uh…(-.-)

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, bombas, (virus no ¬.¬), por favor niños lindos (en general, niños y niñas), déjenme un review, por cierto les aviso que ya **casi** estoy **terminando mi fic**: **_Después de… Hay amor? _**A propósito yo dije que hasta que no tenga por lo menos 3 reviews no voy a actualizar ni un capitulo más así que más les vale dejarme un review, si no no hay capitulo nuevo… jeje…

**También lean mi otro fic**: **_Tómame esta noche _**este fic es muy especial para mi… agradezco los comentarios a Little Angel… gracias amiga… luego te veo en el MSN…

Bueno… sin nada más que decir yo me despido… me voy por que hay que ver Juan Querendon, después La Fea más Bella después eh…. Ah si luego me voy un rato a la laptop, y después a ver Naruto y luego Zatch bell… asi que hay nos vemos mis niños y ONEGAI!!!!!!!!! DEJENME UN REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

_**A quoi rêve une jeune fille  
Quand le soir s'assombrit  
Que l'aurore lui fera un cadeau  
Qu'elle s'élèvera comme un oiseau**_

A quoi rêve une jeune fille  
Assise au bord du lit  
D'un fleuve au cent couleurs, un tableau,  
Pourtant à l'interieur c'est un faux.

_Canción: A quoi rêve une jeune fille/Interpreta: Alizée_

_**ANASAKURA**_


End file.
